Trying to Forget
by PopeAssociates
Summary: Liv returning home and trying to Forget. A one shot. AU Olitz.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

**_A/N: I don't know what this was about but it was on my mind and I had a little insomnia so this is what hit the page. It may make sense it may not either way.. Enjoy.._**

* * *

She was sitting at the bar running her finger along the rim of her margarita glass. She had lost count of what number drink was on, all she knew is that she wanted to forget. Forget. Yes, she didn't want to remember the last 24 hrs since she had come back from overseas to surprise her fiancé, only to find that he was busy with some bitch in her bed, in the house they shared. She wanted to pretend that the last six months that she had been away and sending him money to pay bills and to save, that he wasn't blowing it on cheap investments and expensive gifts for his little sluts. She didn't want to think about the little hints that she should have caught on to as time passed, like the creditor that called and left a message that she was behind on her car note or the the bank calling to ask if she had just made questionable purchase in south Florida.

She had believed his excuses and allowed him to make the biggest fool out of her but she loved him or at least she thought she did. What did she know about love? They had met when she was already well established and he was up and coming in his fathers company. He seemed like a good guy, but something had always seemed off about him. His eyes. Her gut always had a strange feeling when it came to him but she ignored and pursued a relationship with him anyway. She fell for him quicker than she would like to admit, she always was a sucker for love. Her weakness. Her father warned her that her heart was too big and in her line of work that could be very dangerous but she continued to love and pursue love anyway. Trust your gut Liv, trust your instincts they will never steer you wrong, her father would always tell her those two things and she would always nod in agreement to get him to be quiet but she never really listened.

Now here she was alone, heartbroken and very tipsy in a small bar in Pensacola, Fla. short fifteen thousand dollars. She chuckled, because it wasn't even about the money, she didn't need it but she had lost a guy that she thought she loved, someone she gave her all to and now she was once again.._alone. _She had come to the conclusion that maybe she was destined to be alone. She had a week off before she had to be back at work in Key West and she had no idea how to spend the time now that there was no one here for her anymore. She signaled for the bartender and ordered a shot of tequila. Forget, that was the theme for the night.

She felt someone brush her shoulder as she set her shot glass down and she turned and glared at them ready to go off but when she met his eyes she was at a loss for words. She just continued to glare at him hoping that the words would come back to her, but they never did.

"Hi, my apologies Ms...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." He said with a crooked smile as he held his hand out to her.

She rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to learn her name and turned back to face the bartender and tapped her shot glass twice on the counter to signal she wanted another one. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of her head and it took everything in her not to turn and face him again. She didn't have time for another guy, for another heart ache. Forget. She thought about forgetting again and then it clicked in her brain. Maybe he could help her forget, her friend Abby did always say the best way to get over one guy was to get under another. She grabbed one of the two shots the bartender placed in front of her and slid the other one over to him.

"I can't say that I would feel comfortable taking this shot from you without knowing your name first." He said leaning in close to her.

He was persistent, she liked that. "Olivia." She spoke without thinking, she never gave her real name in bars but for some reason she felt like it was ok with him. She smiled and asked, "And you are?"

"Fitz." He said holding his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you Fitz." She placed her hand in his and she immediately noticed the ruggedness of his hands and it made her wonder what he did for a living. She wouldn't ask because she really didn't care. He intrigued her and she felt like he could very well help her forget and tonight that was all that mattered. She lifted the glass to her lips and nodded for him to grab his and he did and they took a shot together, both shaking their heads after trying to shake away the burn deep in their throats.

"You are very beautiful Olivia." He whispered next to her ear. "I couldn't help but notice that you got a head start on me so give me a minute to catch up."

She watched as he order five more shots of tequila and downed them within minutes of each other. She loved the way his v-neck clung to his body leaving little to the imagination of what was underneath. His five o'clock shadow and his perfectly moussed hair made it hard to tell who he might have been in the daytime. His look could fit a number of professions. It doesn't matter, she reminded herself as she continued to watch him.

"You like to stare don't you?"

"Maybe.." She said so seductively that she surprised herself. The liquor must really be settling in she thought to herself. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Fitz asked in a confused tone.

"Surely you didn't come over here just to show me your shot taking skills and make small talk." She pulled a couple hundred dollar bills out of her wallet and placed them on the counter. "So are you ready or are you going to sit here and pretend like you were interested in conversation only?" She didn't wait on his response, she just kept walking to the exit and out the door as she started to call a cab.

"It took you long enough." She teased when she heard him exit the bar behind her.

"Oh yeah?" He said grabbing her by the arm and pressing her up against the wall.

He leaned in close and she thought she was going come right there on the side walk outside of the bar in public. He pressed his lips onto hers causing her knees to temporarily go weak and she was grateful for the wall behind her. She felt his his hands running down her sides and moved her hands to his hair, she ran her fingers through it and it was softer than she imagined, nicer even. He pulled back and she looked up at him with questioning eyes and it wasn't until he tilted his head to the side that she heard it. The cab she had called had arrived and was honking his horn at her very obnoxiously. She blushed and grabbed his hand pulling him with her into the back seat.

"Your place or mine?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"Mine." Olivia wasn't the type to pick up guys and she knew enough to know that it wasn't a good idea to go to a strangers house in the middle of the night. She gave the cabbie a hundred dollar bill and told him to hurry.

He shrugged and pulled her to straddle his lap, kissing and biting her neck as she pulled and tugged hair. It didn't take long for them to get to her hotel and she had to peel herself off of him long enough so that they could get out of the cab. She stumbled on to the pavement and grabbed a hold of his arm using him as a balance while she slipped her heels on. They walked in the lobby hand in hand like two lovers that had returned from a date that had run late and into to the early morning. As soon as the elevator shut she pushed him hard against the wall and crashed her lips on his. She was growing impatient with the wait to get to her room, she wanted him so bad and she didn't even know why, well besides his obvious good looks and great body.

"Liv, slow down, we are almost there."

The elevator dinged and she pushed him into the wall playfully before walking out switching her hips making sure he got a full view her backside in her skirt. She heard his breath hitch and she smirked. It took her a minute to find but she eventually found her room key and quickly swiped them inside. She walked to set her things down but before she reaches the table in the middle of the room Fitz is behind her tossing her clutch on the floor and turning her to face him.

"How do you want it?" He asked inches from her mouth.

"Huh?" Olivia was confused by the question, was she that drunk or did he leave apart of the question out.

"How do you want me to fuck you Olivia?" He growled against her neck. "What else would I be talking about? Do you want it rough against the table, hard against the door or do you want me to make love you? Make you forget the jerk that broke your heart?"

She looked up and for the first time she actually _looked _into his eyes, even in the dimly lit room she could see that he was broken just like she was, maybe not to the same extent that she was but he was broken. Feeling that she could show him better than actually telling him, she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly. He walked them slowly back to the bed and she felt him lift her then gently place her on the soft comforter. He pulled her shirt off and hovered over her a moment before taking his off too, he undressed her and himself discarding their clothing on the floor beside them. He moved his hands in-between her legs and slowly moved his fingers in and out of her making sure she was ready. Olivia closed her eyes and bit her lip as she failed miserably to suppress the moans escaping her mouth.

"You are beautiful."

He said it so softly, with so much feeling that she felt like he might have almost meant it. He rolled a condom over his hard erection and lined himself up with her, she bit her lip in anticipation. She closed her eyes and winced a bit as he pressed deep within her, it had been six months and it took her a minute to adjust to his size and she felt every inch of him as he pushed through her tight walls. He stopped and when she opened her eyes he was looking at her like she was someone that mattered to him, someone that he cared about. He rubbed the side of her face gently and leaned down kissing her as he began to slowly move his hips again. She felt a her stomach flutter and her whole body felt like it was on fire, this was different. This wasn't just sex, this wasn't just a bar hook up, it was..no she wouldn't say it..it couldn't be..

"I love you Olivia." He said as he shifted one of her legs wider and completely filled her up. She gasped and she didn't know if it was because of how deep he was or because he had just said he loved her, either way, she was having the most sensual sex that she had had in..she couldn't even remember how long. He leaned down and she leaned up to meet his lips but he passed her mouth and sucked hard on her neck. How did he know that was her spot, she wondered as she wrapped one of her around his waist pulling him closer. "Say it Liv..tell me you love me."

"I love you Fitz." She breathlessly into his ear as she started lifting her waist meeting him thrust for thrust. He could have asked her rob a bank and she would have done it and as crazy as saying I love you to a complete stranger was, it felt right with him. He smiled and she swore she saw a gleam in his eye as he sped up his movements bringing them both quickly to their climax. Her whole body shook as her orgasm rocked through to her core. She dug her nails deep into his back and bit down on her collar bone.

They laid there for a moment enjoying the feeling of being connected to someone. He slowly pulled out of her and took the condom off and threw it in the trash. He pulled his boxers on before walking to the bathroom wetting one of the small towels and wiping off the inside of her thighs and surrounding areas. Who is this guy? She wondered. No one had ever taken the time to make sure she was clean after sex, they always tossed a towel at her and expected her to do it herself. She thanked him and grabbed a shirt from her suitcase puling it on. He got in the bed and lifted the blanket for her to join him. She moved underneath the covers an gave him a soft kiss before turning over and allowing him to spoon her from behind. She allows him to pull her close and wrap his arm tight around her waist. They lay like this for awhile neither speaking but both awake. She starts to drift when he speaks, startling her.

"I may not remember this in the morning but I do love you Olivia. I don't know why or how but I can feel it, like I have been searching for something my whole life and tonight I found it.." He whispers in the darkness.

She wasn't sure how to respond, her mind was screaming **_red flag Liv, red flag,_** but after what they had just shared she needed to follow her heart, follow her gut and she did, for the first time. "I love you to Fitz."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure this is probably a jumbled mess from my brain but hopefully it can clear my thoughts ****enough to get to my other stories. If you like it let me know or even if you didn't.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

_**A/N: In another haze of insomnia Pt.2 of this one shot happened..I hope it makes sense lol**_

* * *

Olivia was awakened by her alarm going off at five thirty. It was the usual time that she woke up to start her day. She reached over and silenced the alarm and as she tried to get up she felt firm hand tighten on her waist pulling her back to bed.

"Not yet Liv, I'm not ready to leave you, lay with me a little bit longer please."

Olivia felt chills all over at the amount of need in his voice. Could he really be sincere? After they drifted off the first time she was awakened a few hours later by kisses on her neck and collar bone which led to another round of love making. The second time was even more surreal than the first time. The 'I love yous' flowed freely throughout and the kisses became slower, deeper, both of them got lost in the passion of each other. Now it was morning and she was nowhere near hung over, she actually felt perfectly fine.

She wasn't drunk, she still wanted him but her body wanted to go for a run more. She had a routine, wake up, run, shower then eat breakfast before work, it was what she was trained to do. A one night stand, no matter how great, wouldn't throw off her schedule. She rolled over in his arms and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry but-" She started.

"You don't have to.." He gave her a faint smile. "I understand. Of course you didn't.." He trailed off as he sat up and looked around the room for his clothes in the dark.

"Of course I didn't what?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows, genuinely interested in what he was going to say.

"It's nothing, forget it." He tried to get up and she grabbed his hand.

"Say what you are trying to say Fitz."

"So you do remember me?" He asked and she swears she can see his eyes light up in through the darkness.

"Why would you think I didn't? I was tipsy but nowhere near drunk."

"I don't know..you said sorry and I figured either you didn't remember or you regretted what happened."

She searched his eyes for a second trying to figure out what exactly he was expecting from her.

"Actually I was going to tell you that I run religiously every morning and I'm sorry I couldn't hang out longer." His face dropped and she rush to finish her sentence. "And I was wondering if you either wanted to come with or wait for me?" She asked shyly.

"Really?" She saw the life return to his body as he smiled brightly. "I would love to run but I don't have any clothes."

She rolled over off of the bed and turned on the lamp on the table near on the other side of the room and pulled her suitcase in front of her grabbing a some shorts and throwing them at him. "His loss."

"I'm not wear another man's running shorts."

"Relax, they are brand new. He never had the chance to see them, let alone wear them." She lifted the t-shirt she was wearing over her head and threw it to side as she searched for her sports bra. She found it and pulled it on along with her shorts stopping when she noticed him staring. "What?"

"You."

"What about me?" She asked arching her eyebrow at him as she tied her shoes.

"Everything." He stood and she was unconsciously licked her lips at the way the running shorts showed off his muscular legs. She swallowed hard when he grabbed her hand and pulled her up wrapping his arms low on her waist with his thumbs rubbing circles on her lower back. "You have to run in this." He whispered next to her ear.

"What..huh?..umm why?" She struggled with her words, it was hard to focus with him so close.

"If I have to run without a shirt, surely you can run in your sports bra."

She looked up into his eyes, her mouth parted to protest but the words never came. Instead she surprised him, and herself, when she leaned up and kissed him. He stood there for a moment not reacting so she placed her hand on the side of his face pulling him into her and when he did react she was barely able to stand; luckily he had never removed his hands from her waist.

He stopped the kiss and they gazed into each others eyes both allowing their breathing to come back to normal before moving. He lightly kissed her nose and said, "Everything." Before moving back to the edge of the bed and putting on the tennis shoes that he had worn the night before.

She shook her head and pulled her hair into a high ponytail before stretching in the open area in the room.

"Can I help? "

"Do you really want to help or are you trying to copp a feel?" She teased.

"Ha ha very funny." He replied as he pushed her gently onto her back and lifting on of her legs pressing it to her chest. "How does that feel?"

She could hear him talking but her mind was so clouded by the warmth of his hands on her legs that she couldn't make out the words he was saying. It wasn't until he stopped, let go of her leg and stared down at her that she realized she had completely zoned out.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, let's go." She said hopping up and running to the door. He didn't immediately get up but when she turned the handle he quickly followed behind her.

"Wait, leave those here." She looked at him confusingly when he pulled the headphones out of her hand. "I'm a talker, it makes the running bearable for me."

"You are lucky you are a guest and I was raised with manners." She laughed before placing her headphones on the table.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel she couldn't help but notice all of the weird looks she was getting from the staff and some of the patrons. They kept giving her these expressions like they were trying to tell her something but she didn't understand what. She shrugged and grabbed Fitz's hand and pulled him to the elevator. He didn't seemed fazed by the weird attention, in fact she thought she saw him smile a little harder as they made their way to their destination.

"Did the people in the lobby seem a bit..off to you?" She asked when they were safely in her room.

"They seemed a little obsessed but who could blame them with what you are wearing?" He kneeled in front of her and helped her remove her shoes.

"I could have done that myself-"

"Shh." Before she could finish his lips were on hers and she was being lifted off of the chair that she was sitting on and moved to the bed. He broke their kiss and when she looked in his eyes he had a different look from last night, she couldn't place it but she felt the intensity all through her body. He looked familiar, she racked her brain to try and remember where she had seen him before but his hand on the inside of her thigh pushed her thoughts away and she leaned up to capture his lips but he moved back and shook his head 'no'. "Turn over."

She was nervous and she didn't even know why. She had had sex in almost every position before and she was definitely not new to doggy style but with him things were different..more intense. "Are you scared?" His deep voice broke her from her thoughts and she swallowed hard biting her bottom lip before shaking her hear 'no'. "Then turn over."

She did as she was told. Her body shivered when he blew cool air on her back before placing sloppy kisses down to the small star tattoo on her lower back. He ran his fingers over it lightly and the butterflies that were in her stomach the night before returned. He pulled her running shorts down and off of her body, pushing his off before moving back over her.

"You knew what you were doing wearing those short ass shorts." He hissed, grabbing a hand full of her behind and squeezing. He used his knee to open her legs wider as he moved one of his hands under her stomach and inched it towards her center. "Did you enjoy teasing me?"

"Mmm.." She moaned as he slipped his finger deep inside of her. As quickly as he added it he removed it and before she could protest her entered her fully from behind. She yelled out into the pillow in front of her but even it couldn't contain her screams as he moved vigorously in and out of her. It wasn't the sweet lovemaking from the night before, it was hard, it was rough but it was so deliciously good. She felt herself getting close when he started to slow down and she was confused. "Fitz, baby I'm so close don't stop." She breathed heavily.

He roughly pulled her head to the side a devoured her lips as he continued to thrust slowly in and out of her. He stops his movements at looks down at her, "I Love you." She opens her mouth to say it back and he turns away, when he looks back she sees the same look she saw earlier but this time it was sadder. He pulled out of her, pulls her up on her knees and presses her into the wall in front of them.

"Don't say it." He breathes onto the side of her neck before moving inside of her again. She's moaning loudly as she bites down on her lip to keep from screaming out. She wasn't used to this, it was becoming too much. "What's wrong Livvie? He doesn't give it to you rough sometimes?" Her eyes fluttered open as his words hit her like a ton of bricks. She tried to turn and look at him, to let him see her but he pressed her further into into the wall. "You would think with that huge..that huge ass ring he got you that he would have you at his mercy every chance he got." He moved his hand to rub her clit and she could no longer hold on, she crumbled in his his arms as he spilled himself inside of her up from behind and bit down on her shoulder.

They sunk down onto the mattress and caught their breath. She intertwined their fingers before speaking. "I'm sorry you saw that but.." She broke off looking up at the ceiling keeping the tears that threatened to fall at bay. "..but he didn't even spend his own money on it. I found out recently that he had wrongfully used his work credit card card to purchase it. I wasn't even important enough to him for him to spend his own money on my engagement ring..how pathetic is that?"

"I'm sorry Livvie..I didn't..I just saw it and I got..I guess I got jealous. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

She wordlessly led him to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She tried her hardest to wash the hurt and brokenness off of the both of them. After twenty minutes and a round of slow, sensual lovemaking they sat at the table in the middle of the room while she ordered room service.

"That will be all." She said into the receiver. "Umm no, I don't need any help, the food will be all. Yes I am sure." She stated before hanging up. "I am definitely leaving a horrible review when I leave this place."

"Why is that Livvie?" He asked looking up from his phone.

"Well Fitz, " She got up from her chair and moved on his lap. "They are weird here and give me a bad vibe."

He kissed the side of her neck and leaned to look her in the eyes. "Are you sure it is just them?"

She was unsure of what he meant and the devious smile that he was wearing made her stomach queasy. She started to question him when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She yelled, her eyes still trained on Fitz.

"Room service."

She hopped up and walked backwards from him towards the door. He smiled and she smiled back before turning around and opening it.

"Here is your food ma'am. " The guy at the door said and she cocked her head to side as she tried to figure out why he looked so nervous.

"Are you not going to bring it in?" She turned and pointed inside towards the table where Fitz sat.

"Uhh sure." She guy said nervously as he walked further into the room shaking and rattling the tray with every step.

"Look," She snatched the tray from him and placed it on the table. "Just go and you can forget about a tip." She walked back over to close the door and another man was there just as nervous as the first one as he held out the paper for her to grab. She snatched it then slammed the door in his face.

"Anything good in there today?" He asked as he took a bite of his toast.

She sat across him and opened up the paper, not even a moment later she closed the paper and smiled sweetly at him. "Nope, not at all." She was a master at hiding her emotions when under distress. She ate breakfast and even engaged in conversation with him like she hadn't just seen his picture in the 'WANTED' column of the Pensacola Times newspaper.

She waited for him to go to the bathroom before quickly moving to her suitcase in search of her 9mm but she couldn't find it. How could she not recognize him? She chastised herself mentally. He had been on their list for over a year and instead of bring him in she let him fuck her, both figuratively and literally. Now she knew why everyone in the hotel was looking at her strangely. What was it about him that made her forget all of her training, miss all of the red flags? "Focus." She mumbled to herself as she continued to search her bag. She had to have packed it, she carried it with her everywhere.

"Looking for this Livvie?" She turned around slowly to a smiling Fitz pointing her own weapon at her.

"Shit." She mumbled, wondering how she was going to get herself out of this one. If she made it out of this alive she promised herself that the next time she _tried to forget_ it would be in a group setting.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo I didn't expect it to go this way but this is where my mind led me. Let me know what you thought..**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

_**A/N: This may make sense..it may not? I said it was a one shot but it randomly pops in my mind and a chapter kind of happens..PT3**_

* * *

She waited for him to go to the bathroom before quickly moving to her suitcase in search of her 9mm but she couldn't find it. How could she not recognize him? She chastised herself mentally. He had been on their list for over a year and instead of bring him in she let him fuck her, both figuratively and literally. Now she knew why everyone in the hotel was looking at her strangely. What was it about him that made her forget all of her training, miss all of the red flags? "Focus." She mumbled to herself as she continued to search her bag. She had to have packed it, she carried it with her everywhere.

"Looking for this Livvie?" She turned around slowly to a smiling Fitz pointing her own weapon at her.

"Shit." She mumbled, wondering how she was going to get herself out of this one. If she made it out of this alive she promised herself that the next time she _tried to forget_ it would be in a group setting.

"You know.." He started as he sat down on the bed across from her. "I thought this was going to be harder. I thought for sure that you would recognize me this morning. For a second I thought you did and you just ignored it especially after our run but then you kept giving me a look..you know..like you might enjoy my company or something and then it hit me that you couldn't have recognized me because the real you would want nothing to do with the person you _think_ I am."

She just stared at him without saying anything, not knowing the right thing to say. She was embarrassed, ashamed of the fact that she had let her guard down and let him under her skin. He was a master manipulator, she had learned that on day one but there was still something different about him, something that his file didn't lead on.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He arched a eyebrow at her not impressed by her silence. He had figured once she figured everything out she would do a number on him, chew him out, yell scream or even try to escape but she didn't, she just sat there and he wasn't expecting that.

"No."

"Come on Livvie," He stands walking towards her, gun still drawn, motioning for her to stand up and she hesitantly obeys. "Don't you want to know how it all happened?" She shakes her head no and his blood boils from her lack of participation. He holds the gun up in front of her, dangerously close to her face, before he takes the clip out tossing it on the bed and tossing the other half across the room. He walks her backwards into a corner, so close to her that he can feel her beating rapidly against his chest. "Well Livvie, I watched your team for nearly a year, day in and day out I would watch all of you, learn your routines your eating habits, your _lovers_.."

_Bingo!_ He thought to himself as he watched as pain flickered through her eyes. "I watched all of you, listened in on some of your conversations but _you_ were my favorite because at first you seemed like you would be the hardest to crack, that was until I started following him too. I saw him everyday leave _you _and go to _her _and that's when I knew I had you, because for someone so smart you were so dumb."

"Fuck you!" She spat angrily as she tried to push past him.

Grabbing her wrists he lifted them above her head and growled, "Uh uhn Livvie, not yet, I know much you want to fuck me though because well..me too." He says with a cocky smirk.

"Let go of me." She says as she continues to try and wiggle out of his grasp but his hands just tighten around her wrists.

"Like I was saying.." He thinks for a minute trying to remember where he was as he ignores her movement. "I watched you and I never quite understood how you didn't know he was cheating on you. I thought you had figured it out because you were just all of a sudden gone and I didn't see you anymore. I won't lie and say that my heart wasn't a little broken, especially knowing what _really_ happened." He inhales her scent, blowing his warm breath on the spot below her ear and smiles when her body involuntarily shudders beneath him. "Then you just show back up out of nowhere last night and I had to take a chance..to risk everything to make contact with you."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Why, so you could fuck me then kill me?"

He leaned down and looked in her eyes trying to see if she actually believed that even after the time that they spent together. "I would _never _hurt you." He says firmly, honestly.

"You're hurting me right now.." She whispers and he sees tears forming in her eyes.

Releasing her wrists her kissed them softly as he apologizes, "I'm sorry..I would never hurt you intentionally."

She narrows her eyes at him as he massages her wrists, "I don't know that, you are a wanted murderer why would I believe that you wouldn't hurt me." She watches how he cringes at the word murderer, like the accusation physically hurts him and she resists the urge to wrap her arms around him and pull him close. _What is wrong with me? He is a murderer and ever worse he is on the run, you can't have feelings for him Liv, he can't be saved. She mentally chastises herself. _

"I- I didn't murder anyone." He turns away from her dropping her hands in the process. "You don't believe that in your gut, I know you don't. Your gut is never wrong Livvie..trust your instincts." He looks back at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't call me that and don't talk about my gut like you know me, you don't know me."

She was right and wrong, he didn't _know_ her but he _knew_ her, if that makes sense. "Tell me that you believe everything in my file, that there wasn't a day that things just didn't add up." He challenges her.

She looks away from his gaze afraid for him to see the truth in her eyes, a truth that she is not ready to admit to herself. "You ran, they questioned you and they were ready to let you go but you ran. To this day I still can't justify a reason why you would run if you weren't guilty."

"Because they were trying to frame me, hell they still are! I didn't do that Liv, I didn't kill my only living relative, she was my baby sister!" He takes a step back sighing deeply and runs a hand through his curly hair. "Don't you ever wonder why he was pushing this soo hard? How things kept coming up missing that were in the original report?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really? You know I used to work for them too." He saw the confusion and shock written on her face and he shook his head. "Yeah, we worked for him, my sister and I both, for a long time and when we got tired of his bullshit and wanted out he killed her and set me up. Of course erased all traces and ties that led back to him and put his number one on the case, the one person he knew wouldn't stop and question him completely because he had them wrapped around his finger.."

"You don't know shit!" She said defensively.

Not letting her words deter him from his point he continued to walk towards as he spoke. "Yeah, had her wrapped around his finger and eating up every one of his lies that he fed to her at their weekly dinners. Those same dinners that they had _alone_ and discussed things about the case that they didn't discuss with the others involved with case, yet she never questioned him or his motives. Who could blame her though, I mean she always wanted to be daddy's good little girl. Isn't that right Olivia?" He asked as he leaned in impossibly close to her.

"I- I.." She bites her bottom lip and looks away from him. She refuses to admit that he is right, that she would often question her father and the way he was handling this case and why it meant _so _much to him or how when she continued to push he sent her away. Sent her on a dummy mission overseas for six months.

"You don't have to say it because I know it already, I heard him when he made the arrangements. Something good did come out of it though right?" She quirks an eyebrow at him and he chuckles a bit at her new found lack of comprehension skills. "You and that guy..if he hadn't sent you away you would still be with that guy who was a complete idiot to treat you the way he did. So yes, there was some good to it."

"That's one way of looking at it.." She mumbled out. "What now? You are telling me all of this because what? You want me to believe you? Again I ask, for what!?" She yelled no longer able to control her anger at this whole situation.

"There's the Liv I was looking for, get angrier, do you want to throw something?"

"You think this some game? You think that you can play this sick game with me and I will..I don't even know what you want from me but I will tell you now that I won't go against him. I _can't_ go against him."

He hates how her voice and confidence changes when speaking about _him, _and he wants nothing more than to protect her. He can't explain why he feels like he does when he doesn't even know her but there has always been something about her eyes that drew him in and it won't let go. He will never let her go. "You _can_ go against him and you _will_." He leans down to kiss her because he needs to feel her soft lips on his again.

She feels his breath on her skin and his lips mere inches from hers and she fights the urge to give in and allow him to kiss her. Turning her head slightly to right she causes him to connect with her cheek and he groans. "We can't do this..I don't- I don't believe you.."

"Look at me." When she refuses he grabs her face and turns her to him but she closes her eyes tightly, still refusing to look at him. "Look at me Livvie, I need you to look at me when I say this." He can feel the inner struggle that she is having deciding on whether or not she wanted to give him a chance. He holds in the smirk that wants to form on his face as she finally opens her eyes to look at him. "Livvie, I know that you aren't sure what to think right now but I have proof and I need you to see it. I don't care what anyone else thinks but I can't have you believing that I would hurt anyone especially someone close to me. I don't know what this _thing_ is between us but I am hooked, I am so hooked on you baby girl..tell me you don't feel it too."

She didn't want to think about this right now, she didn't want him to be right. Lying wasn't her thing and he father knew that all too well, and she knew Fitz could tell that too. The way he looked at her, the way he had looked at her as they made love all night and all day, it was so intense yet..loving. How could she know for sure that he wasn't just trying to play this game with her again, how could she trust him?

For the life of her she couldn't remember how old he was but if she had to guess he definitely had at least twelve years on her though you couldn't tell by how in shape he and young he appeared. She glanced up at him and she lost her train of thought, getting lost his blue eyes. His sad blue eyes. He gut told her he was telling the truth, to trust him. Her mind however, told her to run for the door and make her escape or die trying. All the while her body was leaning forward, pressing her lips to his.

He took a minute before reacting to her kiss because it was so unexpected. Was she trusting him? He pulled back a little to stop the kiss and look down at her. "Livvie?"

"I don't know.." She gave a half shrug as she bit down nervously on her bottom lip.

"You know..and although we both know it is insane..you still know it." He lifts her easily into his arms and trails kisses over her neck and collarbone as he grinds her hips in his. He stumbles over her suitcase and over to the bed laying her down on it. She is still only dressed in short and a t-shirt but she is easily the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen. He kisses up her stomach as he pushes her shirt up and off her body. He latches his mouth to her neck and loves the moan that she lets out. "Lift up." He breathes and she does allowing him to remove the remaining clothing on her body. "You are so beautiful."

She looks up at him when he says it and she sees that look in his eyes, that look that makes her feel like the most important thing in his life. She watches and he removes his clothing and moves back up her body slowing, teasing her skin with hot touches that drive her insane. "Come here." She wraps her arms around his neck and brings him down for a kiss that she would describe as nothing less than explosive. Her eyes slip closed and she was convinced then that if the feeling her gave her and if the way he made her body react to him was _wrong_, then she didn't want to be _right. _

He moved between her legs and pressed himself inside of her. He groaned breaking their kiss and his head feel in the crook of her neck as he tried to figure out how she was even tighter now than she was earlier. "Dammit Liv, you make me so weak.." He grunts as he starts to thrust his hips in and out of her. He knows he won't last long this round and presses his hand to her clit to help aide her into finishing with him.

"Oh, God.." She moans loudly, gripping his shoulders and digging her nails in his back.

"Say it.." He breathes against her lips and he sees her hesitate and he hates that. "Can you just…Please?" He is not the type to beg but something about her made him that type. He needed to hear her say it.

She hesitates and her heart breaks at the pain that flashes through his eyes but it's different this time..knowing who he is, she can't just.. He begs and she feels his need for her but she still can't bring herself to say the words. If he wants her to say it he has to say it first..he always says it first.

"I- I love you." He says a little unsure. Reading her mind he can tell that she needed him to say it first, he had been saying it first and if she needed him to he would always say it first. "I don't know how but I love you. I feel it." He stops his movement and stares at her waiting on her to say something, anything.

"Don't stop Fitz..I'm so close."

He pushes the hair from her face and kisses her lightly. "Say it, you feel it so stop being scared and just say it."

"I love you too." It comes out before she can think, before she could stop it, she just feels and it felt right. Her heart flips when his eyes light up and he moves his body in a way that pulls them both into oblivion and for a second she feels like this could be her forever. _Love. _Once again her weakness for love and being loved is going to land her into serious trouble but right now as she runs her fingers through his soft hair, she doesn't care.

"You are _amazing_." He watches as she tenses and looks away, and he knows that she isn't used to hearing such things. "I mean it. I will spend however long I have with you reminding you of that. Ok?"

"Ok."

She smiles and bites her lip again in that way that drives him crazy and he pulls out of her going to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean both of them up. "Livvie wait until-" His smile fades when he see her standing across the room with her gun drawn on him. "So what, you are going to shoot me now? Not even going to let me show you the files I have on the thumb drive that prove my innocence?"

"You know Grant, I didn't take you for the mushy fall for the girl type. I expected more from a man that killed his sister in cold blood and here I thought I was going to have a hard time trying to get out of here and you almost had me convinced, I almost believed you." She cocks her head to the side and looks him up and down with a smirk. "I gotta admit the sex was _damn _good though. Had me seeing stars and shit but the way you said amazing..you know it made something click..it snapped me out of my haze, made me think back to the tape and your voice before you killed her. You said, "It's _amazing _what a little sibling rivalry can lead to." You are cold blooded Fitz." She said shaking her head at him.

"The audio was doctored obviously, if you would let me show you what is on the thumb drive it will all make sense Livvie. I am not playing you!" He pulled his boxers on and took a step forward.

"One more step and I swear..I swear I will put a bullet in you." She cocks the gun back and dares him to take another step towards her.

He shrugs and smirks arrogantly, "I'm sorry Liv, but I am going to have to call your bluff."

He takes a step forward and she closes one eye aiming perfectly as she pulls the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah…so..ok. Let me know what you thought..is this the end?**


End file.
